


Day Tony Went Crazy, The

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony is remembering the King of Pop after his death





	Day Tony Went Crazy, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Just a little something I wrote the day after Michale Jackson died hope you like it!  


* * *

All was quiet in NCIS, that is until Tony DiNozzo made his first appearance of the day…Michael Jackson had died the night before. Not many people at NCIS were big fans of Michael, especially after the whole ordeal of him being accused of sexually abusing children. But Tony DiNozzo was an un-widely known fan. He’d been a Michael fan since he was a kid.

On random day’s Tony would pick to dress casually. And he decided that since the king of pop had died that today was a good day to dress casually. But he did more than that. He dug through his closet for clothes he hadn’t even thought about since he graduated high school. After his dad had thrown him out at sixteen he’d gone all out on his wardrobe. He’d saved and gotten the oh so popular Jackson attire. He had the glove, the pants, the shoes, even the beat it jacket. And now he was going to wear it all again.

It was as if all hell had broken lose when he walked into the squad room. There were whispers and odd looks. It was great, nobody here knew every shade of Tony. And this was one that he hadn’t brought out in a while. He hadn’t worn any of this since his junior year in high school and it felt great to know that it all still fit fine, if not a little loose.

Kate was always teasing him about his eating habits. But he was right he hadn’t gained a bound. He’d actually lost some weight. So she could stick that in her juice box and suck it. He thought smirking.

“Tony,” Kate asked stifling a giggle.

“Yeah Kate?” He asked brightly.

“What are you wearing?” She asked letting lose the laughter.

“You look completely ridiculous.” McGee snorted.

“I am celebrating the king of pop here!” Tony said throwing his bag down by his desk.

“Please tell me it’s Halloween,” Kate said as she continued laughing.

“I only wish,” Abby said as she walked into the bullpen.

“Hi Abby, these two are laughing at my like of Michael Jackson.”

“You liked Michael Jackson?” Abby asked surprised.

“Not at all Abby, I just spent a ton of money trying to get the look down when I was in high school.”

“Tony you shouldn’t have! You needed that money.” Abby said punching him in the arm.

“So I spent a month or so living off of school lunch. I survived.” Tony said with a wave of his hand.

“Why did he need the money?” McGee asked standing up and picking something up out of his printer before lay9ing it on Gibbs’ empty desk.

“Because Probie, contrary to popular belief Daddy DiNozzo threw his son out into the big bad world at sixteen. Not so easy to support yourself on a part time job.” Tony said pulling up his slightly loose pants.

“You’ve had all that since you were sixteen?” Kate asked in disbelief.

“Yep, told you I haven’t gained any weight. I’ve actually lost some, these pants used to fit me perfectly.” Tony said smugly.

“So why are you dressed like Michael Jackson?” McGee asked. Kate, Tony and Abby stared at him in shock. “What?”

“He died last night Elf Lord, Tony’s morning his loss.” Gibbs said as he swooped into the bullpen and sat at his desk.

Tony gave a small smile. It was a known fact in Team Gibbs that Tony and Gibbs were in a romantic relation ship, it had come out after the case with Amanda Reed/Commander Voss.

“So what do you think of my Michael Jackson look Jethro?” Tony asked perching himself on Gibbs’ desk.

“You looked better last night,” Gibbs said causing Tony to blush lightly at the reference.

“What was he wearing last night?” Abby asked excitedly.

“Never you mind,” Tony said as he headed back to his desk.

“Come on Gibbs,” Abby said bouncing around.

Gibbs just smirked and stayed quiet.

By the end of the day the shock of Tony dressing like Michael Jackson had worn off, but some of the people were about ready to shoot him. Halfway through the day he had taken to singing some of Jackson’s songs. But eventually Gibbs shut him up so they could all work in peace.

There was one thing that nobody would ever forget though. They would all remember the day after Michael Jackson died as the day Tony went crazy…

The End


End file.
